Maldad escocesa
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos está muy nervioso, ayer se acostó con Inglaterra y le hablaría de ello, pero ese día aprendió una valiosa lección: Nunca hablar con Escocia antes de confesarte o quedarás con trauma de por vida. USxUK y leve USxScotland.


Insisto, no me gusta Estados Unidos uke, cuestión de gustos, tampoco Escocia o Grecia, así que esto sólo son insinuaciones de un Scott que desea venganza (?)

**Pareja: **Leve Estados UnidosxEscocia y Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **¿Scott?

Estados Unidos no sabía cómo empezar, o en este caso : terminar el día. Cierra los ojos y lo recuerda, ayer Inglaterra y él fueron a beber para celebrar el encierro de Francia en el convento, sí, tan loco como que Francis decidió ser puro y casto, aunque claro, toda la iglesia se le cayó encima cuando trató de ir a rezar. Y bueno, el alcohol hizo que dijeran un par de cosas y luego eso y una habitación con rosas gays llevaron a lo otro -sí, lo otro es sexo salvaje- y pasaron cositas entre los dos.

Tenía que decírselo, Alfred seguía como un imbécil en la sala de junta. Se lo diría a Arthur, que lo ama, iba alegre cuando tose un poco, hay un drogadicto, fumador cejón y amargado que también está en la sala viendo en su notebook "faldas a cuadros, cómo usarse con estilo y masculinidad" Alfred rodó los ojos, ese Escocia era rarísimo, se veía algo aburrido, empezó a calar más su cigarro.

–Joder Estados Unidos, ni que mi cara fuera una puta exhibición, ve a corretear al conejo en celo de mi hermano... ¿eso has buscado todo el día no?–

–No se puede hablar bien contigo Escocia, eres un amargado.–

–Y te gustan amargados, babeas por el culo de mi hermano.–

El americano sólo se sonrojó ante la indiscutible verdad. Trató de defenderse con algo, por razones como esa no tenía mucho dialogo con ese pelirrojo.

–Eso no te interesa, cejón travesti...–

Ug, si no hubiera sido el cabeza dura del estadounidense nadie en su sano juicio le daría eso a Escocia mientras ve sus catálogos raros de faldas escocesas, alzó una gruesa ceja, cerró el computador e hizo un gesto para retirarse, para sorpresa de muchos no empezó a golpear al americano hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

–Adiós obeso.–respondió frío, luego, se acercó a su oreja con suavidad. –Por cierto, bonitos tus bóxer de ayer, el rojo te viene...–se rió en su oreja para luego salir con una carcajada pequeña del lugar.

Alfred procesó la información, ayer... ayer... bóxer rojos, el único que sabía que él andaba con esa ropa interior el jueves era... o debería de ser Inglaterra. Pero... Arthur no ha hecho nada sospechoso en la mañana ni pareciera recordar lo de anoche... lo que significa que...

Alfred tembló, vomitó ositos cariñositos de la boca y tembló más que una gelatina... ¿le había hecho el amor a Escocia? ¿a ese fumador malhablado? ¿a esa bestia irascible? ¡al hermano de Inglaterra! se agarró el pene, Arthur se lo cortaría, oh god, OH GOD, oh Thor y Loki y todos los demás semi-dioses, esto era horrible, se golpeó tantas veces la cabeza, así, pensaba que se le iba a olvidar el trauma de su vida.

Iba en el golpe treinta y ocho y aún cerrando los ojos veía a escoceses malvados riéndose de él mientras sólo traían una falsa como única prenda, la imagen mental lo aturdió, oh si, Alfred iba a quedar ciego a ese paso.

Y Scott en tanto, sólo se reía detrás de la puerta vencedor, la verdad, él no se acostó con ese gordo, sí fue Inglaterra con el que estuvo Jones, pero claro, el que tuvo que limpiar el puto bar y separarlos a las tres madrugas ¿quién mierda tuvo que ser? ¡claro, Escocia! bueno, al menos ahora se sentía mejor, tenía su venganza.

**N.A:** Ay pobre Alfred, estará perturbado el resto de su vida al pensar que lo hizo con Escocia, en fin, seguiré adaptando las tiras de esta tipa, son graciosos sus USxUK con toques "USxScotland" en los que nunca pasa nada xD quizás el próximo que adapte sea "La gaita de Scott" ese sí que me mató xD


End file.
